


After the Battle

by marauders4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders4life/pseuds/marauders4life
Summary: Explore the story of what happens to Andromeda and Lyall during the Battle of Hogwarts. See what happens when Teddy discovers and something...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and settings are the propriety of J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures. This story may feature some original characters that I have made up, but it will be stated if and when this changes.

Lyall had been an idiot, when he had gotten the letter, he'd rushed to help. It hadn't said very much, but Remus' letters to him never did: 

Teddy is safe with Nymphadora and Andromeda. Don't worry about me. We're fighting dad. This is the one and only time were my life actually means something. But in case I don't come back, I want you to know, that I don't blame you anymore.-R.J.L 

 Remus had included a few pictures of a round faced baby, he was fully engaged in the joys of transforming his hair and features, but even so, Lyall could still see the deep resemblance to Remus. The last picture he found in the pile was one of four young Gryffindor's with bright smiling, happy faces looking up at him. Remus looked so young and happy, Lyall hadn't seen him like that in many years, he had been happiest at school and now he was the last of his friends still alive. Lyall, had comforted his son a few weeks ago, when Remus had found out that the last of his friends had died. Sure, he had known that Sirius was innocent and Peter had set him up, but he had been a loyal friend in his own way. Peter had joined the Death Eaters and sold out the Potter's, but in the end, he gave his life to allow the Potter boy to escape. 

 He was still staring at the pictures when the second letter arrived, it was carried by a brown screech owl. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but he took it regardless. With shaking hands, he undid the envelope and read: 

I am Andromeda Tonks. My daughter Nymphadora, doesn't know that I am writing to you. If she did, she would say that I have no right to. You will have already received a letter from Remus and no doubt the Order too. Remus may have said that Dora is safe here with me and Teddy, well she is no longer, she left my house fifteen minutes ago. She has gone to join the Order in their fight. I will send you another owl, as the situation becomes more clear.-A.B.T 

 She had also sent photographs, the one that caught his eye the most was of a pink haired pretty girl, she was arm-in-arm with Charlie Weasley. Yes, he knew Charlie rather well, Professor Kettleburn had put them in contact with one another, when Charlie was looking to get into the Ministry's Dragon training program. He managed to find enough parchment to write on. He would inform Andromeda of his plans so that she wouldn't be concerned. He wasn't sure how much help an old man could be, but he wasn't going to allow his son and daughter-in-law to fight on his own. Lyall just noticed that Andromeda had signed her letter in the Lupin's usual way, which mean that Remus had probably told her how to or it could have been like it had been for Sirius, a hidden learned habit. A burst of dream-like light (a weasel), no not a light Patronus, was prowling around the sitting room. "I have a message for all magical creatures experts. We are vastly outnumbered by the amount of dark creatures, that You-Know-Who has on his side. We require any help you can give us. Please, do not send a reply." the weasel spoke in the hushed voice of Arthur Weasley. Remus had told him this may happen if it came down to a final battle. 

Lyall hurried to write his letter: 

I am Lyall Lupin. I am heading to join my son and your daughter. It is an old man's wish to be remembered for something other than ruining my son's life. Let Teddy know that I love him, if I should not return. -L.H.L 

 He magically sealed the letter and attached it to the leg of his most faithful owl. Then he took one last look around his small, cramped house. It was possibly the last time he would ever see his home. He picked up his briefcase and left the house, who knew what faith awaited him.  

 

Andromeda sat with Teddy in her arms, he hadn't settled since Nymphadora had left. He had never been away from her for this long. She hoped that she hadn't startled Lyall with her letter. Remus had told her to write to him, if something happened or if they were attacked. She paced the length of the sitting room, for what felt like the hundredth time. Teddy had clearly picked up on the tension in the air, as his morphing had become less obvious in the last hour or two. He now looked like a miniature version of Remus, but she could see little hints of Ted in him, like his hair and in a certain light she could make out things, like the way his features contorted.  

 Lyall's letter had arrived a few minutes before Dora's Patronus had. She tried to hold back tears as she remembered what it had said: "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm going to go find Remus. By the time you and Teddy wake up tomorrow, this will all be over. We'll have created a better world for him and everyone else. This is why, I'm doing this. It's my job to make a better world for Teddy, I couldn't just sit back and watch. I'm sorry mum, please don't blame me, for what I have to do. Please give Teddy a goodnight kiss from me. Mum, I love you to the moon and back, I always will." she had also said not to try to contact her. Before she had left, she had promised to kill Bellatrix for her and Sirius or die trying. Andromeda well believed that she would try and that was what scared her the most. Lyall's letter hadn't been over encouraging either, he was another one headed into uncertain danger. 

 Though tired Andromeda didn't think that she could sleep, even if she tried, plus she didn't want to miss the hourly updates from the Order and Dumbledore's army. It was still too early to tell how many had died so far, or at least that's what the three boys had told her. But Michael, Terry and Anthony had told her that they believed that Fred Weasley was dead. Poor Molly and Arthur, she could remember them from school. Molly had been extremely kind, but she could be fiery too, and Arthur, even then he had been muggle mad. But thanks to Dora, all the Weasley's felt like family. They were the one's she'd wished she'd had when she'd been disowned by her family. 

She was surprised when a non-corporeal Patronus appeared in her sitting-room, she had rested her eyes for a moment and she had been woken by the shock of the bright light. Then it spoke to her in a highly emotional voice, she could see that it wasn't a very strong Patronus. "Dora is dead…" Remus paused, Andromeda could hear the pain in his voice. "Bellatrix got her, then Voldemort called his Death Eaters to him…" He didn't even get the chance to finish what he was saying, for at that moment someone in the background had uttered those feared words "Avada Kedavra!" and the  Patronus faded from life, just like it's caster. She fell to her knees, screaming, she was completely alone in this world, her husband was gone and now, so was her daughter. She had to be brave for them, for Ted, for Dora, for Remus, for herself and most importantly, for Teddy. He was the only thing she had left now, and it was then, that she vowed to work towards this "better world", of Dora's dreams. She didn't sleep at all after that, she just sat in silence holding onto Teddy as if he was her lifeline. 

 

Lyall had been helping with the injured, when their bodies had been brought in. They were pale and still warm, they had died hand in hand, they both looked like they were sleeping, he was old, but he wasn't naive enough to think that. It was later that he would find out what his son had done for Andromeda. He had fallen as soon as he'd seen them. His son had only just begun to live his life, and Nymphadora, too young for this kind of faith. Nymphadora had been Remus' first everything, though Lyall could vaguely remember Remus saying that James Potter had been his first kiss, but that didn't matter anymore; Lyall had never seen him as happy as he had been with her. But it wasn't for them that he cried, it was for Teddy, he wasn't going to know either of them, he wouldn't even remember them. It wasn't fair, but then again, war wasn't meant to be fair. Lyall made a promise to Teddy that night, he would love him twice as much, for Remus, if he managed to survive until the very end. 

 

Lyall was in such a state, that he hadn't even noticed the hand on his shoulder, until he heard the boy speaking in a low hushed voice: "I'm sorry for your loss. You must be Professor Lupin's father." He looked up into the face of a boy about seventeen, his eyes were rimmed with tears. "Thank you very much." Lyall didn't know what else to say, all he wanted to do was curl up and die himself. "I really am sorry, and I would've said it to her too, if I had ever met her." The boy seemed to be rattled with grief for two people he barely knew. "I was there when Dora... I mean Nymphadora's dad died, I seen everything, him and Dirk Cresswell tried to protect us from the Snatcher's, if they hadn't I'd probably be dead right now. I owe Ted a lot and I will never be grateful enough. He saved us, were others would've left us." Lyall was touched by the boy's powerful words. He must have seen so much with those young eyes and Lyall couldn't help but feel a little affection for this strange boy, who had taken it upon himself to talk to him, where others wouldn't have dared too. The boy's speech had brought even more tears to his eyes. "I'm sure my son would be proud of the way his students turned out." Which wasn't a lie, it was this stranger's kindness that brought back his faith in humanity. Even if this portion of humanity was almost over, whatever the outcome. 

 

Dean had seen Lyall at his worst, racked with grief over his son and a daughter-in-law he hardly knew, but the final thing that truly made Dean human and young in the face of evil, was the reaction he had when he seen the body of Lavender Brown. Whatever strength he had been clinging onto seemed to fade away as soon as he found her body lying amongst the fallen. 

 

Tonight proved something in Lyall's mind; the world wasn't divided into Death Eaters and Order members, and for one night, this old Ravenclaw felt like the roaring lion of Gryffindor, burning bright. Everything from that moment on was a blur, Lyall couldn't remember anything after that. His light had gone out, there would be nothing left to shine through the darkness. His life had been filled the life and laughter of his wife and son, now he was the only light left, alone in the sky full of dead stars. He would find other stars to join him, but he would never replace the ones that had gone out. 

 

Lyall was one of the few who could actually say that he was there when Voldemort finally fell. He and Aberforth had their revenge on Dolohov and Yaxley, they deserved nothing but death, after taking away his son's light, all of them deserved to die. Molly got Bellatrix, before Lyall even got the chance to look at her. The hall erupted into celebration when Harry Potter finally took down Lord Voldemort. 

 

 

They came with the sunrise, to tell her what she already knew. All of them were drawn, pale and injured. Andromeda didn't know many of them, but that didn't matter, they had all lost someone dear that night. She had hugged Dean tightly, when Lyall told her that he had been with Ted when he died. Even though it was painful to remember, they shared stories and memories of the ones they had loved and lost. 

 

Andromeda had smiled when Teddy had finally met Lyall, he had cried and remarked on the fact that Teddy was the image of Remus. It hadn't taken long for Teddy to morph himself into the image of his grandfather, it was a real sight to see. Though it was a sad occasion, it seemed to be easier to celebrate and grieve with people, who had fought and lost so much... 

 

 

Ever since the naive age of three, Teddy had asked his grandparents for memories of his parents. He got these instead of birthday presents, only because he didn't want to put any of them to great expense. Last year, Charlie had surprised him, by giving him the memories of his mother's first day of school, he didn't have these kinds of things from his dad, because all his friends had died way before him. Though grandfather had tried to get in contact with anyone that had gone to school with him, gran could fill in certain things, like memories of Sirius and the times dad had gone to meet her in Hogsmeade with Sirius, James and the traitor Peter. 

 

Teddy stumbled across a box, with the message: "For Teddy's seventeenth, memories of the battle", these were memories that he clearly wasn't supposed to see. He had found the box in Andromeda's wardrobe when he'd been getting rid of doxie's. He sat on the floor, clutching the box to his chest, he had a feeling that he knew what these memories contained. They would be the most emotional one's of all, the last contact that his parents had with his grandparents. Teddy felt himself tearing up, if at fourteen he couldn't handle the idea of these memories, what would he be like when he's seventeen? 

 

Gran had found him curled up in a ball, still clutching the memories in their box, he had fallen asleep without realising it. He thought that he'd be in trouble for finding the memories, but he wasn't, instead Andromeda had held him and let him cry as much as he wanted too.


End file.
